In My Mind
by Neko Itachi Crimson
Summary: Sora returns from the fighting against the Organization, only to realize he has feelings for someone who is not only a former member, but a seperated part of himself. WARNING: This contains yaoi, or BoyxBoy, so if this offends you, dont read.
1. Chapter 1 Does He Know?

In My Mind

Chapter One- Does He Know?

Sora's POV:

I closed my eyes, sighing some. The pale-skinned blonde in front of me sighed also. His chest retracted as he drew in air, then puffed out some as exhaled. I blushed abit, starring at him intently. His name was Roxas. We have known each other for awhile. Finally, after all the fighting, I was able to be around him. "Sora? Is everything allrite?" I broke my gaze, hoping he didnt notice. I cant believe how strongly I feel for him. I mean, I was always around Kairi, I felt for her. Was I... G-Gay? I realized he was now worried, as I had still not answered. "I-Im fine Roxy." Roxas laughed some. "You know I hate that..." "So? Does it bother you, _Roxy_?" He growled, trying to be tough. I couldnt help but giggle. He smiled bright, tapping my ass jokingly. My eyes went wide, a giant cherry blush on my cheeks. He knew that that would send me into a uproar. "Heh. Thats always fun to watch." I tried to make him believe I was mad, yelling at him. "You son of a bitch!! Thats not funny!!" I couldnt help but laugh at myself, although Roxas was already cracking up. He just kept laughing. I looked to him, wanting to ask him a serious question. "You know that... Well... That Im.." I stammered, trying to push the rest of the words out of me. "Gay?" He just blurted that out, out of the blue. He was clueless. Well, I was believing I was gay, now. I noticed guys much more than girls, and it seems Id much rather be with a male. I looked down, seeing a bulge beginning to grow in the center of my shorts. "Damn, Sora. I guess you didnt lie when you said you were pretty big..." He just laughed. I hate to admit it, but I was a tad humiliated. If Roxas was completely straight, and I was just his best friend, then this is going to be the worst day, and possibly last, day of my life. I blushed darker, hugging Roxas tightly. I wanted to tell him so bad. I was just to damn afraid to get rejected. If I told him and he didnt feel the same way, he may never talk to me again. Worse, he may get pissed and try to kill me. I have to tell him now. I have to do it now! Come on Sora! You can do it! Go up to him and say... "Roxas. We need to talk. I..."


	2. Chapter 2 What He Thinks

Roxas' POV:

After I fooled around with Sora a little, he got really serious. Which really shocked me, actually. "Roxas.. Ever since I got back.. Ive felt a little... Weird.." He seemed nervous. I have no idea why. Maybe... I make him nervous? Naaah! We've talked about some of the most private things... My thoughts race from one thing to another, completely oblivious of the shaking sora in front of me. It must seem like hes acriminal ready to be hanged right now. If this thing he needs to tell me is so bad, he wont tell me... Its gotta be pretty secret. Dammit! This is killing me! "What is it, Sora?" I tried to act as if nothing was even was even being said, hopefull he wouldnt realize I had a giant crush on him. I usually questioned myslef on my sexuality, but it doesnt matter with Sora. Hes the sweetest, kindest... Hes absolutely beautiful. From his soft auburn hair to his open, glistening blue eyes. Everything about him made my senses scream. But what if he didnt feel the same? He might hate me for it... Although hes not that kind of person... I have to tell him!! "I really really like you!!" What I hadnt realized was...


	3. Chapter 3 My Love For Him

Sora's POV:

I hadnt realized we had both shouted that we reeeeaaaally like each other. Alot. I blushed darker than I ever. He wrapped his arms around me, his embrace warm and loving. I buried my face in his chest, intaking his sweet scent. "Chocolate Roses..." I hear myself whisper. "Huh?" He gave me a sweet smile, my face overtaken by a blush. "You smell like Choclate Roses..." He blushed abit. "And you smell like..." He buried his face into my chest now, inhaling deeply. "Like you." He just smiled, laughing abit. _Way to ruin the moment, my love..._ I thought. I giggled abit, his hands interlocked behind my waist. I smile, planting a single kiss on his lips. I jerked away, realizing what it was that I had done. I blushed, looking around. "Im so sorry!! I didnt! I mean I wanted! I Di-" He pressed his lips against mine, my blush growing. Was this really happening? He pulled away, my lips still moving as if he was still trying to swab my mouth with his tongue. Suddenly, My cell phone rang out from my backpack. I pull it out, answering with a hello. "Yuffie! Aerith! Leon!! Ill be right over!" I arrived at the house moments later with Roxas, kicking the door in. I was horrified at what I saw...


	4. Chapter 4 The Thing At The Top

Roxas' POV:

The house we entered was strewn with bodies. Worse off, the bodies of Sora's friends. They werent dead, but it still pained my love to see them injured. I walked up to Yuffie, whom was the worst off. I put pressure over the wound on her shoulder. Sora yellped, my heart sinking as I heard it. I looked to him, but he was gone down the hallway into Merlin's secret chambers. Im sure he feared the worst as I did. I entered the dark room, seeing Sora slumped over Merlin's crumpled body. Seeing this, I threw my head to the side, vomiting. It was to much to handle. Sora's sorrow so intense... And Merlin... That man raised me like his son. The sons of bitches that did this are going to die! I wiped the rest of the sick from my mouth, kicking the wall over and over again, cursing loudly. "Goddammit!! WHY?!?!?!" I yelled loudly, looking back over to Sora. His frail body shaking. Was he frightened? Was he scared that the thing that did this might come back and finish the others, or me, or even himslef. I felt nausous again, apparently not being able to handle what had been going on in the room. I pressed my head to my arms, which seemed like they were glued to the wall. Sora hadnt moved, just whimpering and cringing at all the obscenities I yelled. I slammed my hands into the wall until I felt the little crackling of some of the minor bones in my hands. I slumped down by where I had thrown up, crying. It seemed like I was crying for the both of us. I wrapped my arms around Sora, singing him a lullaby that I knew calmed him down. I cried in between the verses, hiccuping from all the crying. I glared around the room, knowing I couldnt just leave Merlin's body there. I groaned, resting Sora on the couch. I kissed his lips lightly, his skin place from what he had seen. I heard something moving around upstairs. My Keyblade materialized, I waited for the thudding footsteps to approach. They got closer and closer and closer, soon they stopped just out of my vision above the stairs. I slowly climbed the steps, screaming at what I saw at the top...


	5. Chapter 5 Its you, Its who!

Sora's POV:

I heard Roxas scream as I awoke. He began yelling "Donald! Goofy! Its worse that I thought!!" They all broke into laughter. All except me. Could Donald and Goofy...? They couldntve... They wouodnt have a reason to. "NO!!" I screamed as I ran out the door into the cold morining air. Even in the supposed 'Summer' it was still freazing in the mornings. I leaped int the air, graabing hold of a nearby buildings gutter, using it to lift myself onto the roof. I heard Roxas far in the background, yelling. "Sora! Sora!!!" He just kept yelling. I hope he didnt think I was mad at him. If it wasnt for him, I wouldve joined Merlin in the Afterlife. he was a sanctuary to me. He was always _In My Mind_. I layed on the buliding, suddenly looking up. It wasRoxas. "Roxas!" I exclamimed. "Im not mad at you my love. Not in the least. I just need some time.." He cut me off with a kiss to the lips. "We need some time..." He barely had time to finish before we were all over each other. We began kissing like two long last lovers. Soon, we were back at Merlin's house. The door slammed shut, the lights going out. It was pitch black. Suddenly, a small explosion. We tried to concentrate on where it was. Candles began to light themselves as a shadowy figure began to escend the stairs, every candle he walked by, magically igniting. I materialized my Keyblade, as did Roxas. The last candle lit as the mans right foot hit the last step. Everyone screamed loudly. "YOU!!!!" We all screamed. It was...!!!


End file.
